A New Begining
by Claire
Summary: Life for Princess Mia hasn't been normal since she learned that she was a Princess 4 years ago but now she and Michael have something else to worry about besides Mia being crowned Queen of Genovia. MM
1. Chapter 1

Princess Diaries: A New Beginning

**April 10th**

Four years ago I found out something that changed my life. I found out that I was a Princess. Needles to say, that was a shock for someone as unprincess-like as myself. But Grandmerè helped me with that much to my displeasure. She primped and pressed me into what I am today, a well behaved, eloquent, refined lady (also a beautiful one now that my breasts grew in and my hair out grew its yield sign shape). I hate every minute of being a Princess. Especially now that I am a mere two months from graduating from Albert Einstein High School in Manhattan and being shipped off to Genovia for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to leave behind everyone I've ever loved; Mom, Mr. G, Kelsey (my baby sister), Lily, and ….Michael. Michael will be the hardest to leave behind. We have been going out for about 3 and a half years and that's a long time. And in all this time Grandmerè still tries to sabotage our relationship by hooking me up with weird European Princes as balls and such. Most of them don't even speak the same language as me! Grandmerè doesn't realize that her plan will never work because I love Michael too much. My dad told me Michael and my friends could come visit my in Genovia, but Grandmerè automatically butt in by saying, "Now don't expect that you will be able to neglect your duties just because your friends are there to visit!" Which when interpreted means that she would keep me so busy that I would never be able to see Michael even if he came to Genovia. What am I going to do? I wouldn't be able to see Michael except during Christmas when Grandmerè allows me to see my mom in New York. I know that Michael and I are meant to be and I'm not just saying that because I'm a stupid teenager. I really do love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him, but the problem is that anyone who decides to marry me has to follow a multitude of rules. Such as standing when I stand, not interrupting me when I'm speaking, and become a citizen of Genovia. I couldn't force Michael into something as absurd as that. He has a bright future here in the United States as soon as he graduates from Columbia in a year.

**April 18th**

"Michael?"

"Yes, Mia?" he muttered into my hair. I knew he was half asleep but I really needed to talk to him.

We were lying in his bed together just enjoying being near each other. I spent the night at Michael's apartment occasionally. I'd tell my mom that I was staying over at Lily's house and since I did that frequently enough she never questioned me. I felt bad for lying to her, but I knew that if she knew the truth she would keep me from doing it and maybe even get my dad involved which would mean Grandmerè would get involved. If Grandmerè knew about me staying at Michael's house and about the other things we did there, I'd probably never see him again. She just barely puts up with Michael as it is but if she knew we were sleeping together she would loss what little tolerance she had for him. It is not like Michael and I have been sleeping together for a long time, in fact it's only been about 3 months now. Michael didn't even want to at first. He told me that it was illegal and if my dad found out he'd castrate Michael, which was probably true. Eventually I turned 18 and told him that it didn't matter what my dad thought anymore because I was a consenting adult and my dad had no authority over my sex life anymore. I know the whole thing must seem like an irresponsible thing to do for a princess and heir to the throne of a small European country, but we are always careful. Very careful!

"What is going to happen to us in two months?" I felt him wake from his half sleep and shift nervously beneath me. We had tried to avoid this subject for the past couple months. With a sign he said, "I don't know, Mia. I wish there was something I could do but I can't. I feel so helpless."

"I wouldn't want to force you into staying with me. My life is about to get really difficult. I can't ask you to go through that with me." He turned me around so that he could look me straight in the eye.

"Mia, I would go through hell if it meant that I could stay with you forever." By then I was crying onto his bare chest and holding him as tightly as I could.

"You know I would too. Mia, you owe it to the people of Genovia to marry someone who knows how to act in court. And me…well I don't even know how to tie a bowtie properly."

I sat up suddenly filled with rage.

"I don't care what I owe the people of Genovia! I don't care! Not if it means I have to marry some snobby prince just because he knows how to tie a bowtie!"

Michael sat up and pulled me into his arms as I broke down sobbing. He crushed me against his body with his strong arms. I would have given anything to stay there with him forever. But I can't. In less then two months I will be shipped off to live in Genovia while he stays in New York to fulfill his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 15th**

Well it is done. My life in Manhattan with everything I've ever known and everyone I've ever loved is over. I'm sitting on the plane that is taking me away to Genovia for good. It took off about an hour ago but it took me that long to stop crying and compose myself enough to write in my journal. Luckily dad and Grandmerè are already in Genovia so I don't have to face them now. Grandmerè told me to practice my speech for my reintroduction into the Genovian parliament but I won't be able to concentrate until I write this all down.

Mom, Mr. G, Kelsey, Lily, Drs. Moscovitz, and Michael were all there to see me go. I was crying as soon as I started to say my good byes but by the time I got to Michael (who I saved for last) I was sobbing so hard that I could hardly talk. Mom and Lily cried when I hugged them goodbye and even though I know he was trying not to, so did Michael. Michael and I agreed no to talk about out future again after that night two months ago. We decided to just enjoy the remaining time we had with each other before I left and that we would save the important talks for another time when I came to visit him in New York. We just stood there in the terminal in each other's arms. Everyone was there staring at us but I didn't care. Michael looked down at me with those brown eyes of his, which I noticed were a little glassy.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he told me in a whispered voice that cracked. I buried my face into his shirt as sobs wracked my body.

"All I ask is that you don't forget my," I choked out into his shirt. He must have heard me because he responded, "I couldn't, even if I wanted to." With that he kissed me with all the passion he could muster. When we finally pulled away from each other I tried a little smile even though I knew it was a failed attempt to look happy. I went to wipe away the tears I had smeared on his cheek during our kiss when I realized they weren't my tears. I wiped them away anyways because it pained me to see those tear stains on his cheeks.

"I love you, Michael Moscovitz. I have loved you always and nothing can change that."

"I know," he told me with a little smile. I gave a small laugh at out personal joke. We made a joke of quoting Star Wars lines and one of my favorites is where Han Solo tells Princess Leia 'I know' after she tells him she loves him.

"I love you, Mia. And no matter how many names you have or how important you become, you will always be Mia Thermopolis to me; the girl I've loved since I set eyes on her."

**July 25th **

Well my life is over. I might as well throw myself off that bridge like my great-great-great grandmother. Only I wouldn't want to be saved like she was.

Why is my life over? Well its simple…I'm pregnant. I haven't gone to the royal physician but it's something I just know is true. For the last week or so I've been feeling sick in the mornings. I blew it off as stress due to the fact that Grandmerè has been getting me up at 4 o'clock every morning to practice speeches and get primped for public display. When I told her to leave me alone in a rude manner this morning because I had been feeling sickly all night and it has affected my sleep, she ignored the comment. She claimed that I was being bitchy because I was pre-menstrual. I forgot her comment until later this evening when it popped up in my head. Curious to see if she was right, I got out of bed and checked to see when my next cycle was due. I've missed my last TWO cycles. That can't be a coincidence can it? I mean I've missed cycles before. Not since I started sleeping over at Michael's but it's possible. They tell stories all the time about women who skip cycles due to severe stress. I think my life falls into the severe stress category!

Well if I did get pregnant it would have had to happen at the beginning of June, which doesn't help much. I was so upset about leaving Michael and going to Genovia that I had been staying at his apartment a couple times a week during late May and early June. Being pregnant is a definite possibility.

What is its true? What will I do? Well first of all Grandmerè would murder me for marring the Renaldo reputation further. Okay, so she wouldn't kill me, but she'd be so mad at me that I don't know exactly what she'd do. And Michael… How would I tell him that I am pregnant with his child? The thought of carrying a child that Michael and I created is actually exciting. At least if I am never allowed to see Michael again I have a part of his growing inside me.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 27th**

It's confirmed. Not that I'm surprised. The royal physician actually seemed excited about the idea. Well at least that makes one person who is. Grandmerè on the other hand was not so cheerful about the situation.

She was really quiet at first. She just sat their starring at me through those hideous tattooed eyelids which blinked shut periodically. I think she half expected me to say 'April Fools!'

"I'm guessing irresponsible young man who got you into this predicament is that worthless boy you have been seeing for a while now?"

I refused to look her in the eye as I muttered back, "He's not worthless…"

"Ha! What kind of responsible man gets a girl pregnant when he is not married to her?"

I didn't answer. Even though I know Michael is better then that, I knew that nothing I said would sway Grandmerè's opinion.

"So what do you plan to do with it then?"

"I haven't gotten the chance to think it over yet."

"Well it looks like you are going to provide the Renaldo family with yet another disgrace." I realize that Grandmerè never approved of my mom having me out of wedlock and I knew some of that distain fell on me because of it. But I would not allow her to transfer that indignity to my child because of my mistake.

"This child will not be a disgrace! If you could just look past your old fashion rules you'd see the really worth of people like my mom."

"Regardless of what I think the people of Genovia will not approve of their future ruler having a child out of wedlock. It shows them that you are irresponsible and unfit to govern them. Even if you are unfit to govern them we must at least attempt to fool them otherwise."

"What can I do about that now?"

"You have two choices. Either you marry or you will have the child disposed of."

"Are you suggesting I have an abortion?"

"That would be preferable. It ties up all the loose ends and keeps scandals from sprouting later on."

"I can't believe you," I hissed at her. "I've always known you were an evil witch but I didn't realize you were so shallow as to suggest the death of your great-grandchild to benefit your own image!"

"I know it may sound that way to you Amelia. But you have to realize how important it is to keep the proper image for your people. Everything you do represents the Genovian populace to the world. You were born to represent Genovia to the world and that will come above all else in your life."

"So what then? I run off to Manhattan and drag Michael back here with me to get married? He has to finish college!"

"Personally if you insist on keeping the child and marrying instead, I would not suggest marrying that…boy. He has hardly proven himself worthy enough to be a royal consort based on his bad judgment in the past. There are plenty of suitable men you could marry quickly enough to convince them that it's their child. We would merely have to claim that the child is premature when it is born."

"What if I refuse to do either?" I said in hopes that she would tell me that I would be denounced from the throne and sent back to New York.

"Then I would lock you away from the public eye until the child is born and make sure that you never have personal contact with Mr. Moscovitz again."

It all seemed so surreal to me. Like one of those fairy tales where the evil step-mother does something so absolutely evil that it could never actually happen in real life. Except it had and unlike a fairy tale, I doubted this would end happily ever after. I even called my dad when I got the chance. He AGREED with her! So now I'm all alone in this. Well actually I'm not. I have a baby that is growing inside of me. It's weird thinking about it. I know it's a natural occurrence but somehow it seems like a miracle. Without even trying Michael and I have created a living being that will someday walk and talk and laugh and cry. The way thinks are looking Michael will never be able to see any of that.

My Choices:

Tell Michael about my predicament and pretty much force him to marry me and give up all he his dreams to follow me to Genovia for the rest of his life.

Marry someone else and pose the child off as theirs.

Don't get married at all and never talk to Michael ever again.

I must have done something really terrible in a past life to deserve this.

**November 2nd**

Well I made a choice. I may end up being a choice I regret for the rest of my life but at least no one else has to regret it. After refusing to get married or abort my baby Grandmerè sent me to live in her summer chateau in France where she is pretty much keeping me prisoner. I've been here for almost 4 months now, without a phone or internet access. I'm under constant surveillance and am only allowed to leave the grounds unless accompanied by three body guards. Grandmerè set up this complex plan to keep the media from noticing my absence by saying that I would be pursuing independent studies for the next year and therefore would not be actively present at the palace. That gave me enough time to have the baby and work off some of the pregnancy weight that I gained Grandmerè told me. It also gives me some time to spend with the baby before I have to return to the political life. I went to the physician Grandmerè sent here with me yesterday and had an ultrasound done. I'm having a boy! A little boy who will have his father's black hair and brown eyes. I wonder what Michael is doing. He was supposed to come visit me in Genovia a couple months ago. I wonder what Grandmerè told him to get him to leave? I'm sure it was something that made him hate me enough to never come back. The thought of his hating me because of something Grandmerè told him makes me want to cry. I would give anything to have him here with me so that he could feel our baby kick, or see the ultrasound and hear our baby's heart beating. I wonder what this would be like if I wasn't the princess and heir to Genovia?

That gives me an idea…


	4. Chapter 4

**November 10th**

I'm on my way home! I'm going back to Manhattan! I got this great idea last week while writing in my journal and final got the chance to execute it. I have a maid in the house that I've befriended and she agreed to help me, so last night she loaned me one of her maid uniforms (which stretched badly across the stomach) and she took my place in my bed so those watching the cameras wouldn't notice I was gone right away. Holding a large stack of dirty sheets to conceal my stomach and most of my face I walked right out of the garage in front of the sleeping night guard. As soon as I was out I went to the bank to transfer all my money from my Genovian expense account to an American bank account that neither my dad nor Grandmerè had to authority to mess with. It totaled out to a little over 500, 000 U.S. dollars which is more then enough to start a new life in New York with or without Michael. After my stop at the bank I bought a new change of clothes and bought a plane ticket to New York. I'm on the plane now. I can't wait to get home and see everyone else.

**Later November 10th**

The first place I decided to go was the loft to see my mom and get some rest. I doubt I could face Michael in the condition I am in after the plane ride. When my mom opened the door she almost didn't recognize me.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" she asked. I started crying which I find hard not to do now-a-days due to my mood swings. It was so good to see a familiar face after being locked up in a French chateau for four months.

"Mommy!"

"Mia! Is that you!" she instantly grabbed me in a hug.

"What happened to you? Why are you here? Are you pregnant!" I can see why she would be shocked. Its not every day your 18 year old daughter turns up on your door step pregnant after being sent off to help run a European country 5 months ago. We sat down and talked for a while. It ends up that neither my dad nor Grandmerè told her about the baby or me having been condemned to France until I gave birth to that baby. She was furious when I told her the whole story. In fact she told me that she intends to take action and see to it that I can't be taken from the United States against my will. This suits me just fine. It means I never have to go back to Genovia again.

**November 12th**

I still can't believe all that has happened today. It started off when I finally worked up the courage to go by Michael's apartment this morning. I went to knock on the door and this little Chinese lady opened the door. I was a little shocked and thought for a split second that maybe he had already replaced me with her. Then I realized I was being irrational when I got a second look at the lady and noticed she was probably in her 70's.

"Sorry to disturb you, but is Michael Moscovitz here?" I'm sure this woman thought I was insane.

"Michael? No sorry. I just moved here a couple weeks ago.

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize he'd moved."

I felt absolutely helpless for the next couple minutes after I left the apartment. I ran away from my prison in France to tell Michael that I was carrying his child and now I couldn't even find him. Then I decided could just stop by the Moscovitz's house and ask them for his new address. I knew they'd understand considering I'm about to give them a grandchild. I knew I might even get the chance to see Lily. I knew she'd gotten accepted into NYU but last I had heard she planned to stay with her parents since, "dorms and apartments are a waste of money. Besides I need to save up for my broadcasting expenses."

I rang the door bell and stood there hopelessly. I was debating what I'd tell them when Dr. (Mrs.) Moscovitz answered the door.

"Can I…Mia?"

"Hi Dr. Moscovitz," I said weakly as she stood there starring at me and my enlarged stomach. It didn't take her long to snap out of her trance.

"Michael told us you were staying in Genovia for good now."

"Well, that's the thing…I left," I muttered staring down at the sidewalk the whole time.

"Look as me being so rude. Come in Mia. Lily will be back any minute now. She ran out to the store to buy blank video tapes."

I followed her quietly into the living room where Dr. (Mr.) Moscovitz sat reading his daily newspaper. He tilted his paper down just enough to see me and managed to stare only for a moment before greetings me with a smile.

"Why, hello Mia. What brings you here?"

"Would you like something to drink Mia?" the other Dr. Moscovitz cut in.

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you."

She quickly returned and we all sat down in an awkward silence. There was no way they couldn't have seen my bulging stomach and I doubted that they hadn't put two and two together and figured out that it was their son who was responsible. It was actually fairly embarrassing. Up today the Moscovitz's hadn't known the extent of my relationship with their son, but it was very obvious now just how far we had gone and just how irresponsible we had been about it.

"Well actually, I came by to see if I could get Michael's new address. I didn't know he'd moved until I went to his old apartment this morning to talk to him."

"Not a problem, dear. I'll make sure to give that to you before you leave. So how far along are you and the baby?" she finally said as if it was a normal part of the conversation.

With a deep sign I answered, "26 weeks. I'm due in the middle of February."

"So about six months then." I could tell she was counting back the weeks to figure out if it really was Michael's or not.

"How exciting! Congratulations Mia!" she said with such sudden gusto that she startled me. But I knew she genuinely meant it which meant a lot to me.

"Does Michael know yet? I'm assuming it's his child," Mr. Moscovitz cut in.

"It is his and actually that's why I'm looking for him. I wasn't given an opportunity to talk to him while I was in Europe."

"Well he's in for a big surprise." I gave a weak smile at the comment. 'Big surprise' didn't even come close to explaining it.

"This is so exciting. Dear, we're going to be grandparents!" Mrs. Moscovitz said to her husband before jumping up to hug me. Once we all sat back down we talked for a while. Mrs. Moscovitz was talking the fasted I've ever seen her talk. I had known her for years but usually she was in doctor mode which she used to psychoanalyze everyone around her. Now she was in full mother mode. She started talking about stories of Michael's childhood which I'm sure he would be mortified if he knew she was telling me them. Not long after that Lily got back from the store with an armful of blank videotapes. She took one look at me and dropped her tapes all over the floor as she screeched, "Oh my God, Mia! What have you done? Did you go get knocked up by some European prince?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Afraid not, Lily. I can thank your darling brother for this," I said motioning to my stomach. She left her tapes on the floor and ran up to hug me. Despite her sarcastic approach, I knew she was happy for me.

"Great! Now that stupid brother of mine has gone and made me an aunt at the age of 18!"

"How do you think I feel? He's gone and made me a mother at age 18!"

"You're going to be a great mom Mia. But I thought you were off in Genovia running a country?"

"My grandmother and father didn't see eye-to-eye with me about the baby. Grandmerè wanted to marry me off to some random prince to cover up the scandal."

"Well your Grandmerè can go suck on a toad!"

While Lily was making derogatory remarks about all the things my Grandmerè could go do, the door to the Moscovitz's town home opened unannounced.

"Hey guys," came a voice that I have longed to hear for five long months. "Who…?"


	5. Chapter 5

I turned around and felt all the blood drain from my face as I watched Michael walk through the doorway. Luckily Lily and I were standing behind the high-backed couch in the Moscovitz's living room. From his perspective Michael couldn't see below my chest, which was probably a good thing because he looked ready to faint as soon as he set eyes on me.

"Mia?" I confused frown came to his face as he stared at me. "What are you doing here?" Lily turned back to face me and hissed, "You didn't tell him yet?" This comment just deepened Michael's look of confusion.

"Tell me what?" Lily and Drs. Moscovitz took this as their queue to leave Michael and me alone, which I was thankful for. Michael was rooted in his spot in front of the door and didn't move even when Lily 'bumped' into him on her way to her room.

"I thought you were still in Genovia," he finally said once we were alone. It took me an extra couple seconds to compose myself before answering him. Less then two weeks ago I had resigned my self to the fact that I would never see Michael again and now he was standing a mere ten feet from me with nothing but a couch between us. I had forgotten how being near him made my heart flutter and my knees buckle.

"I left," was all I could come up with.

"Why?"

"Because…I needed to see you." I felt another surge of emotion well up inside me as my eyes started to water. Michael just frowned at my answer.

"I was told you didn't want to see me anymore." I didn't miss the hurt in his voice.

"Grandmerè….she got mad at me. She told me I could never see you again. She told you that to keep you away from me as punishment."

"Then it's not true?"

"I've missed you every day for the last five months, Michael." I could see a look of relief spread across his face, but that was quickly replaced with another worried expression after my next comment.

"But before I say anything else, there is something I have to tell you, Michael." I walked around the couch and stopped at arms length from him. He just stood there staring at my stomach. It happens a lot when you're pregnant I've noticed. After a moment of staring he reached out a shaking hand. I felt his warm palm come to rest on my protruding stomach. He seemed to be checking to make sure it wasn't just an illusion. As if sensing Michael's presence the baby gave a sharp kick again the warmth of his palm. Michael pulled back is had as if he'd been burnt. Slowly he backed away from me until he ran into the closed door. His knees gave way and he slid down the surface of the door until he was sitting on the floor. He sat there with his head sagging against his chest for a few minutes. Finally he looked back up at me as I stood there hopeless.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said in a hushed voice that cracked slightly.

"I didn't know until a month after I arrived in Genovia and once Grandmerè found out she didn't give me many options," I choked out. I started crying as I remembered her harsh words. "Oh God, Michael, she wanted me to kill our child! She told me that if I didn't have an abortion or get married she would make sure I never saw you again!" It was too much for me to remember. I covered my face with my hands in shame. I wish he didn't have to see me like that. I had told myself I would be strong when I told him but I didn't imagine it being this hard. Next thing I knew Michael's strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his warm embrace. How I had longed to be held just like that and to smell that unique mixture of soap and shampoo that he always smelled of.

"Why didn't you come to me? You know I would have been happy to marry you. I was planning on doing it sooner or later anyways."

"I know you would have and that is why I couldn't tell you. Just because this messed up my life doesn't mean it has to ruin yours." I told all this to his soaked shirt.

"Mia, I told you once that I would go through hell to be with you and I meant it. Did you ever think that I would much rather be with you no matter the circumstance then never see you again?"

"But if you have married me you would have had to move to Genovia and leave your dream behind."

"You are my dream, Mia." With that he tilted my head up and kissed my in a way that told me plainly that he loved me with all his heart.

"Are you two done with the mush fest yet?", came Lily's voice.

Michael turned to face her and snapped back, "Why don't you go film yourself jumping off a cliff? I'm sure most of your viewers would enjoy it!"

I couldn't help but laugh for the first time in months.

**November 16th**

I moved in with Michael the day after we reunited at his parent's house. Fortunately his new apartment has a spare bedroom which we've set about turning into a nursery with the money I have. We already have a crib, changing table and rocking chair. My mom offered to paint the room for us but remembering what she did to Kelsey's nursery I decided that wasn't a great idea so the wall paper is on order. Michael and I had a long talk the night I moved in. I knew Grandmerè would be hot on my heals once she found out that I was gone and knowing her connections I knew it wouldn't be long before she found us. I was nervous about what she would do. The problem lied in my citizenship. When I turned 18 I had been forced to give up my dual citizenship and had claimed Genovian citizenship over United States citizenship. This meant that if the Genovia government wished to they could force me to return to Genovia and there was nothing any law in the United States could do to help me. My mom however, was not happy with that answer so she looked for every possible way to make it so that Grandmerè and dad couldn't have me dragged back to Genovia. She finally found the answer and it was actually pretty simple. All I had to do was marry a United States citizen and I would be able to claim citizenship in America. Michael thought it was a great idea and so yesterday we were officially married by the Justice of the Peace at the New York City Hall. I am no longer Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo. My name is now Amelia Thermopolis Moscovitz and I couldn't be happier. Things had changed a lot in a month. I now have a new husband, a new name, am no longer the heir to a throne I don't want, and best of all there is nothing Grandmerè or my dad can do about it, try as they might.


End file.
